


The Ninja

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Speaking...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, July 17, 2011, 'dialogue only'

"Leon?

"Hey, Leon, are you awake?

"Hey, Leon, are you asleep?

"Leon?

"You're not pretending to be asleep, are you?

"That wouldn't be very nice, you know.

"Wait, you're not in there with someone, are you?

"It's so not Aerith...

"Is it Aerith?

"No way...

"Okay, is it Cloud?

"Eh heh, okay, I shouldn't even joke about that, huh? Not after that one...

"And now you're going to give me the silent treatment!

"I'm a ninja! I'll just go crawl up the wall and peek in your window!

"I'll...

"I'll...?

"Leon? How long have you been standing there behind me?"


End file.
